Penitencias
by kathy stgqvk
Summary: Cada año los cinco pilotos gundam dejan sus obligaciones en preventers por un mes, para disfrutar de vacaciones junto a sus amigos. Duo y Quatre tienen la costumbre de jugar cartas, con penitencias al perdedor. Cada una mas embarazosa que la anterior. Es
1. Default Chapter

**Título: ****Penitencias**

**Autora:** Kathy Stgqvk

**Disclaime**r: todo del dueño de GW.

**Warnings:** **yaoi/slash ¿Un poquitín de humor? Creo que es todo. Se situa después de la guerra. Sexo en público, especie de orgía. No les gusta, no lean pr favor.**

**Sumario:** Cada año, los cinco pilotos Gundam se van de vacaciones a una de las mansiones de Quatre para relajarse de todo el trabajo que realizan como preventores. Duo y Quatre tienen por costumbre jugar cartas...cada que alguno de los dos pierde, el otro sabe con una penitencia. Cada una mas embarazosa que la anterior.

**Clasificación: ** PG-13, aunque habra algo de lemmon al final,.

**Notas adicionales:** Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión. Besos, Kathy.

**Penitencias**

Era un día soleado en una de las tantas mansiones Winner, cuatro años después de que la guerra hubiese acabado. Los cinco pilotos estaban allí de vacaciones, un mes fuera de los preventores. Tres de los cinco pilotos, se encontraban dentro de la casa, mientras que Duo y Quatre estaban cerca de la piscina.

Duo se encontraba recostado en una de las sillas de sol en unos pequeños boxer, bronceándose; mientras que Quatre sentado al frente suyo, con su ahora largo cabello recogido sore su cabeza, leía un libro. El joven trenzado estaba supremamente aburrido, por lo que decidió retar al otro a un juego.

-Hey, Q, ¿que te parece si jugamos cartas? Mismas reglas de siempre. El que pierda tiene que hacer lo que el otro diga-

El joven rubio frunció el ceño, la primera vez que habían jugado, Quatre había perdido casi todas las manos, por lo que tuvo que no solo dejarse crecer el cabello, sino también emborracharse, bailar en uno de los tantos clubes que el trenzado asistía con un pequeño short de cuero que dejaban poco a la imaginación, camisa negra desgarrada y botas negras de cuero.

Lo que el chico había bailado, era una coreografía que ambos chicos habían estado inventando durante los ultimos meses en su tiempo libre. Duo le enseñaba a bailar toda clase de musica americana, mientras Quatre le enseñaba las danzas arabes.

Después del baile, le tocó cantar, para ese entonces estaba más borracho que una cuba. Todo esto, menos lo primero claro, había quedado grabado en cinta, para el eterno bochorno del joven rubio.

No que él no se divertiera con Duo, pero es que algunas de las penitencias eran realmente vergonzosas, como el año pasado en la que le tocó besar a Wufei.

Duo al ver la mirada de Q, supo de inmediato en que estaba pensando. Uno de los momentos mas divertidos que había pasado con los otros chicos. Claro, despues de que pintó el cabello de Heero, escondió toda la ropa de Wufei, dejandole solo unos cuantos jeanes vueltos shorts y unas cuantas camisas al cuarpo sin mangas. Y cambio el peinado de Trowa.

Claro que ver la reacción Wuffie después de que Quatre lo besó había sido supremamente divertida, sin contar el conocimiento que Duo adquirió.

**Flashback**

Duo y Quatre se encontraban una vez mas jugando cartas, el trenzado había ganado una vez mas. Quatre suspiró preparandose para uno de los días mas embarazosos de su vida.

-Ok, Q. Vas a ir a la casa y robarle un beso a Wufei en frente del resto de los pilotos. Debe durar como minimo, treinta segundos- Quatre suspiró, debía haberse esperado algo así.

-Pero Duo, sabes como es Wufei-

-Hey, pudo ser peor, si le haces eso a Heero, terminarías con un agujero en la cabeza antes de poder acercartele a un centimetro de su rostro-

Quatre tuvo que admitir que Duo tenía razón. La unica persona que Heero permitía acercarsele era Duo. Otra razón por la que Duo no escogiera al piloto del Wing Zero.

-De acuerdo, pero si empieza a perseguirme con su katana, tu te interpones y me salvas-

-¿Estas loco? Wufei me descuartizaría-

-Claro que no, Heero te protegerá-

-Oh, esta bien. No puedo dejarte morir, si no ¿con quien jugaría?- Quatre solo le sacó la lengua antes de dirigirse a su posible tumba.

En el salón de lectura de la mansión se encontraban los otros tres pilotos. Wufei sentado en el sofá, frente a él Trowa, cerca de la ventana se encontraba Heero. Quatre entró en el salón seguido de Duo, quien le dio un leve empujón y fue a sentarse en el regazo de Heero.

Trowa levantó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa a Quatre antes de volver a su libro. El joven rubio suspiró, no importaba lo que hiciera, Trowa nunca lo vería como algo mas que su hermano menor. Sin pensar mas en el joven oji-verde, Quatre se sentó a un lado de Wufei, asomando su cabeza por encima de uno de los hombros de chino.

Wufei se sorprendió y volvió la cabeza y en esos momentos, sus labios se encontraron con los de Quatre. El libro cayó de las manos de Wufei con un ruido secó, que hizo que los dos pilotos que no prestaban atención a la escena, volviera los ojos a ellos.

No falta decir que ambos se encontraban sorprendidos, especialmente cuando vieron la lengua del rubio entrar en el chico oriental, que tenía los ojos cerrados y correspondía con entusiasmo al beso.

Duo fue el que notó la reacción de los otros pilotos. Heero se encontraba divertido y Trowa celoso. La sonrisa de Duo se ensanchó, esta petitencia había revelado mas de lo que el había supuesto.

Quatre abrió sus inmensos ojos aqua y se separó del otro chico, quien lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No tardó mucho antes de que el chino explotara. Ojos increíblemente grandes, boca aún abierta y brillante, por la humedad de la saliva. Mejillas supremamente sonrojadas.

-WINNER- Quatre no supo de donde, pero de un momento a otro, Wufei tenía su katana en una de sus manos, muy dispuesto a usarla.

-Ahhhhhh, Duuuuoooo- el rubio salió corriendo, escondiendose detras de la silla en la que Duo y Heero se encontraban.

-Vamos, Wu-chan. No es para tanto, un simple e inocente besito. No es como si fueras virgen o algo por el estilo- los ojos del chino solo se encendieron mas- gulp vamos, Wuffie, no hay motivo para enfadarse- la espada ahora se dirigía a Duo- Ahhhh, Hee-chan, protégenos- se escondió junto a Quatre detrás de la silla.

A Wufei y Heero les salió una enorme gota de sudor, mientras en el otro lado del salón, el joven circense apretaba firmemente su libro y labios. Estaba tratando de contenerse para no gritarle al chino lo estúpido que era por ponerse así cuando un ángel lo había besado; que no hubiese dado él para que Quatre le hubiese besado a él y no al sarcástico piloto. Como deseaba golpearlo por tomar lo que él deseaba, por robarse al que él quería... amaba.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Vamos, Quatre, solo dos manos, ¿siiiii? Por favor, por favor di que si, por favor- Duo puso carita de cachorrito abandonado, que nadie podía resistir.

-Esta bien-

Veinte minutos después, el rubio se estaba preparando para sy muerte, mientras que mentalmente azotaba su cabeza contra una de las paredes y se preguntaba que lo había poseído para decidirse a jugar con Duo.

-¿A ver que tenemos como penitencia para nuestro rubio favorito?- Quatre suspiró, el conocía muy bien esa mirada, que solo significaba problemas con P mayúscula.

-¿Tomarme dos botellas de Vodka?- preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

-Uhmmm, Nope. Yo tengo una idea perfecta. Ven conmigo- soltando otro suspiro, el rubio siguió al trenzado.

Los ojos de Duo estaban inmensos al contemplar a su amigo, el cambio era espectacular, cualquiera diría que 'él' era una 'ella'. El largo cabello rubio caía un poco mas abajo de los omoplatos, la suave seda del traje árabe se adhería a la delgada figura dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Lo unico que hacía a Quatre verse un poco masculino era lo plano de su pecho, pero con uno de los tantos tops que las hermanas de Q habían dejado en la mansión, no fue algo difícil de cubrir.

Quatre tenía una cintura pequeña y una espalda no muy ancha. Sus brazos insinuaban musculo pero no eran tan notorios como en su abdomen y pecho. El rostro del joven tenía un poco de rimel y delineador de ojos azul oscuro. Sombras azules y verdes que hacían resaltar sus ojos aqua. Sus labios también estaban delineados de color café, un hermoso color carmín en los labios.

La falda que el chico usaba prendía de su cadera, adornada con diferentes joyas que se movían a medida que él caminaba. La falda llegaba hasta sus tobillos, cayendo en varios velos. A un lado una gran rajadura se abría desde mitad de un muslo.

En sus muñecas, tobillos, cabeza y cuello colgaba aún mas joyería. El top que el joven usaba era negra al igual que la falda, en los bordes prendían pequeños anillos que parecían ser de oro, terminando en un dije en forma de lágrima.

Al terminar con la parte tradicional, el rubio se colocó siete velos encima, cada uno de un color diferente. Duo sonreía de oreja a oreja, un CD en su mano derecha. La cara de Quatre estaba increíblemente sonrojada, no que alguien pudiese notarlo.

En la misma sala de lectura, se encontraban los otros tres jóvenes. Los tres, una vez mas, leyendo, cuando Duo hizo su aparición. Se dirigió a donde el equipo de sonido se encontraba e hizo mover a los otros chicos, dejando un graaan espacio en la sala vacío.

Wufei y Heero estaban en el sofá; a un lado, pero un poco mas a alejado de ellos se encontraba Trowa en una silla. Los tres preguntándose a que se debía esto.

-Dime, Maxwell, ¿Ahora que te traes entre manos?-

-¿Yoo? Nada, Quatre nos trajo una bailarina, así que lo mejor es que nos sentemos y disfrutemos del show.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Quatre había oído todo y estaba a punto de entrar y estrangular a Duo con su propia trenza, pero lo pensó mejor, a fin de cuentas, ¿donde conseguiría un amigo como Duo? Se resigno a su destino.

Además no es como si se apenara de su forma de bailar. Cuando no estaba con su padre aprendiendo de negocio y finanzas, él joven la pasaba en el Harén donde él era el unico varón. Cuando el veía a una de las kadine de su padre enseñarle a una de sus hermanas como bailar, el las imitaba, por lo que un día la misma kadine le enseñó a bailar como se requería.

En estos tiempos, realmente no importaba si era hombre o mujer en que lo hacía mientras esa persona se moviera con gracia y eso era algo que Quatre (y ahora también Duo) tenía de sobra.

El rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró en el salón. Todos los ojos de inmediato se enfocaron en él, no que ellos pudiesen distinguir quien era o si era hombre o mujer. Cuatro pares de ojos seguían cada un de sus movimientos. El chiquillo se dirigió a donde se encontraba el equipo y lo encendió, poniendo su canción favorita. (_La danza de los siete velos creo que se hace con la persona desnuda, pero dudo que Q fuera a hacerlo as_)

Sus manos fueron hasta su rostro y empezó a moverlas al ritmo de la música, mientras sus caderas empezaban a balancearse de lado a lado. Pronto el chico incluyó movimientos de cintura, que eran visibles a traves de los velos. Y se fue el primer velo que cubría una de sus piernas, dejando ver ahora la rajadura y una bien formada pierna.

Desde las sillas se pudo escuchar un gulp general. Los cuatro chicos estaban metidos de lleno en el bailar sensual del chico. El movimiento siguió y siguió, caderas a los lados, arriba, abajo, movimiento de estómago y cintura; las manos nunca se detenían, estas se movían por encima de su cabeza, a los lados, cerca de su abdomen. Veinte minutos después solo el velo de la cabeza quedaba.

Quatre se acercó a Trowa y empezó a bailar solo para él, el chico de ojos esmeralda estaba sudando, sus mejillas coloradas, tratando de cubrir su erección cruzando las piernas, un posición bastante incomoda. Quatre solo sonrió mientras descruzaba las piernas del chico y se colocaba entre ellas, moviendo sus caderas rapidamente. La boca de Trowa cayó al piso, mientras sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

Con las ultimas notas de la canción, Quatre retiró el velo de su cabeza y cayó a los pies de Trowa.

Los tres chicos abrían y cerraban la boca al descubrir la persona que les había dado una de las más eróticas funciones en toda sus vidas. Duo se encontraba ahora sobre Heero, ninguno de los dos poco afectado. Quatre fue el que rompió el silencio, mientras se paraba e iba a recoger los velos.

-¿Que les pareció?- Duo, quien ya había visto a Quatre bailar con anterioridad, fue el que contestó.

-Magnifico, como siempre-

-¿Ya lo habías visto bailar?- preguntó Heero.

-Por supuesto, como crees sino que aprendería a bailar la danza. ¿Por que? ¿Quieres una sesión privada?- la unica respuesta del chico de ojos cobalto fue un leve enrojecimiento de mejillas.

-Cuando quieras, Hee-chan- sin mas el joven sacó se uno de sus bolsillos, un paquete de cartas, a lo que el rubio gruñó.

-Pero, Duo...- ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Dije dos- una inmensa sonrisa.

-Oh, Alá- veinte minutos después, Quatre volvía a perder.

-¿Sabes, Quatre? Cualquiera diría que pierdes a propósito.

Desde los sillones, los otros tres veían todo esto interesados.

-¿Que quieres que haga?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que hicieras hace dos años a tu-ya-sabes-quien?-

-¡¡¡Estas loco!!! ¡¡Nunca mas me hablaría!!-

-Hey, Tro!! Si Quatre te da un b.j. en frente de nosotros, ¿dejarías de hablarle?-

La boca de los otros tres chicos caía al suelo. Así que a esto se debía el extraño comportamiento de Quatre cada año durante las vacaciones.

-Oh, vamos, Tro! ¿no me digas que eres tímido?-

Quatre suspiró, no que a él le importase. Siendo árabe, el estab muy conforme con su sexualidad y nunca había tenido problemas de hacerlo en frente de otros o ver a otros. Pero el no quería avergonzar a Trowa, ni a los otros chicos. Bueno, Duo no tenía verguenza a nada.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en ver- fue la respuesta de Wufei.

-Hn- 'traduzcase, yo tampoco tengo ningún problema'. La mirada de todos estaba en Trowa.

El chico abrió la boca y luego la cerro, al final solo asintió con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Quatre era la de un depredador. Algo que solo Duo había visto con anterioridad. El joen geteó sensualmente hasta donde se encontraba Trowa.

Sus manos de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar en el cierre del pantalon de Trowa y lentamente lo bajó para revelar el impresionante miembro del circense.

Trowa miraba a su angel, quien estaba a punto de hacer cosas no muy de ángeles. La forma en que el rubio miraba su miembro hacía que este se endureciera mas. El oji-verde no pensaba en que los demás estuvieran viendo, para el solo existía su chiquillo de maravillosos ojos aqua ahora oscurecidos por la pasión y hermosos labios carmesí.

La pequeña lengua de Quatre humedeció sus labios antes de ir al miembro ya completamente erecto de Trowa y pasarla por la punta. Desde el otro lado del salón se oyó un gemido, pero el rubio no prestó atención. Nadie, ni nada importaba más que su banquete.

Sus labios se partieron y fueron al miembro de Trowa, succionando la punta, antes de delarla libre y empezara a lamer y mordisquear el miembro completo. El circense había tirado su cabea en contra del respaldar del asiento, mordiéndose los labios, antes de que abriera los ojos, aunque no por mucho, y empezara a disfrutar del show como los otros, solo que por partida doble.

Las manos del pequeño fueron a sus caderas y lo obligaron a levantarlas un poco, un minuto después, su pantalón estaba en sus rodillas. Las manos del rubio no se detuvieron allí, sino que fueron a sus testículos y empezó a masajearlos. Un gemido fuerte escapó los labios de Trowa antes de que este pudiera detenerlo.

Los labios de Quatre bajaban mas y mas hasta llegar donde sus manos habían estado no hacía mucho. Sus labios besaron, lamieron y succionaros la tierna carne, hasta que los gemidos de Trowa se hicieron regulares y audibles. El normalmente calmado chico estaba perdiendo control.

Quatre decidió no hacerle esperar mucho mas, por lo que tomó en su boca el miembro completo, relajó su garganta y iguió hasta que su nariz se encontraba sumergida en los rizos de la pelvis de Trowa. El gritó estrangulado del oji-verde fue mas que recompensa para Quatre, quien sentía su erección estaba a punto de estallar. Su cabeza subía y bajaba sobre el grueso miembro de Trowa, los gemidos del chico eran mas que audibles en la habitación.

El rubio sentía que iba a estallar solo de escucharlo, claro, eso fue hasta que sintió un par de manos entrando en la falta y acariciando su miembro. El gemido de placer que salió de sus labios fue mas que suficiente para hacer que Trowa perdiera el control.

-Quatre, oh Dios, Quat,... mas rapido- sin mas el chico empezó a mover sus caderas salvajemente, penetrando la boca de Quatre cada vez mas pronfundo con cada movimiento. El rubio solo sonrió ante esto, mientras tiraba sus caderas hacia atrás contra el cuerpo del chico que ahora le acariciaba.

El estaba seguro que dicho chico era Wufei, algo que lo hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos con Trowa y causar mas fricción contra el otro cuerpo. No pasó mucho antes de que Trowa explotara en su boca.

Cuando Trowa abrió sus ojos de nuevo, fue para ver al chino, con su Quatre en brazos, acariciandose mutuamente. El rubio tenía una de sus manos en el miembro de Wufei, mientras que el chico acariciaba la ereccion del arabe. Sus bocas unidas en un apasionado beso.

Su mirada fue a Heero y Duo quienes se encontraban en lo suyo al otro lado del salón, Heero dentro de Duo, mientras el trenzado subía y bajaba, sobre la erección del chico de ojos cobalto.

No pasó mucho antes de que los cuatro chicos alcanzaran el clímax. Trowa se arrodilló al lado de Quatre y tomó su boca en un profundo beso. Cuando se separaron, Quatre sonrió.

Heero y Duo estaban ya casi vestidos, mientras que Wufei seguía acariciando el abdomen del rubio. Las miradas de Trowa y Wufei se cruzaron, antes de que ambos suspiraran y miraran al rubio. No había suficientes Quatres por lo que les tocaría compartir.

-Hey, Q, ¿Que te parece si jugamos mañana de nuevo?-

-Seguro- fue la respuesta del chico.

-Espero que nos incluyan en el juego- Heero intervino, lo que hizo que los dos chicos alzaran una ceja, antes de que sonrisas maliciosas adornaran los angelicales rostros.

-Seguro, Hee-chan-

FIN

**Nota de Autora:** Espero les haya gustado. No se porque ultimamente se me ha dado por escribir puros Lemmons, este es el segundo que termino, hay otro en proceso (aunque es Harry Potter) que solo me falta el final, aunque dudo que lo termine pronto. Es bueno estar devuelta en el mundo de GW. Ya basta de tantas notas. Besos, cuidense.

blowjob= creo que así se escribe, como sea, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que significa


	2. Conócelos y date a conocer

Hola de nuevo!!!

Aquí tienen la continuación del fic 'Penitencias'. La verdad, no lo tenía planeado de esta forma, pero de repente me acordé de este juego y supe que tenía que tratarlo.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash. No es que vaya a haber sexo entre los cuatro pilotos, pero si va ver toques y posible intercambio de pareja por unos instantes.

**Parejas:** 1x2, 1x2x3x4x5x6à no es orgía, pero hay interaccion entre todos. También es un intento de hacer a Relena no muy mala. No me mal entiendan, ella no me cae muy bien, pero pues estoy haciendo un intento. Menciones de RP/DC (yuri)

El inicio de este fic, es mas que todo Heero/Duo, ya que en el capitulo anterior casi no escribi de ellos, y bueno, es una de mis parejas favoritas.

**Spoliers de la película 'Troya'.** No mucho, pero si no quieren saber, se pueden saltar esa parte.

Notas muy largas, ahora si, a la historia.

* * *

**Anticipación**

Wufei se encontraba frente a Quatre, dándole un suave beso de despedida. Apesar de que los pilotos estaban de vacaciones, Wufei siempre ponía su nombre para trabajo extra si la ocasión lo ameritaba, y al parecer Lady Une había tenido problemas encontrándole un reemplazo a uno de los preventers que recién se había casado.

Quatre soltó un largo suspiro, justo ahora que empezaba a disfrutar de la presencia de Wu-chan. Pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, lo extrañaría durante el día. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, tal vez al final del día tendrían otro rubio en el lugar.

Y es que el ex-piloto del Nataku les había confesado su fascinación por los rubios. Primero Treize y ahora Zech, este último siendo la razón de que el joven chino pudiera su nombre incluso en vacaciones.

* * *

**_Mientras en otro lado de la casa_**

**__**

-¿que tienen planeado?- preguntó Heero.

-solo un juego que Q y yo hemos querido jugar desde hace tiempo, pero no hemos podido ya que sólo éramos dos-

-¿Y a que horas empieza el juego?-

-Después de la cena-

-Hn- el joven de ojos cobalto se veía muy pensativo.

-¿Que tienes en mente, Hee?- el japones sonrió levemente, mientras miraba al trenzado de arriba a abajo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que tengo algo en mente?-

-Aunque quieras creer que aún eres el soldado perfecto, temo decirte Hee que tu mirada es ahora tan transparente como el agua-

-Claro que no-

-si, lo es- canto Duo.

-Ya cállate. Y no lo es- Heero volvió su cara, de tal manera que no mirase al trenzado mientras hacia un puchero, tratando de ocultar su diversión.

Duo por su parte se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande viendo a Heero actuar tan aniñado, eran pocas las ocasiones en que llegaba a verle así.

-Dime, Hee, quieres ir al cine. A fin de cuentas aún faltan ocho horas antes de la cena-

-Hn, seguro. Tengo ganas de conducir. ¿Crees que Wufei haya dejado su motocicleta?-

-solo hay una manera de saberlo-

Ambos fueron hasta el gran garaje, donde se encontraron con un hermosa motocicleta negra. Trabajando en su motor se encontraba el joven rubio, quien estaba cubierto de grasa de pies a cabeza.

Al parecer terminando la reparación, pues no mucho después de que ellos llegaran el joven cerró el motor y recogió sus herramientas. (_No se nada de motos, pero una vez vi que mi tío le sacaba una especie de tapa y luego fregaba con unos cables --se encoge de hombros--_)

-Hey, Q-chan. ¿Crees que podamos usar esta belleza?-

-Mientras no la estrellen como la vez anterior, no hay ningún problema. Ya saben como se pone Wuffie cuando algo le pasa a su bebe- alargó su mano para darle las llaves a Duo.

-No te preocupes, Hee manejará- las llaves volvieron al bolsillo del rubio.

-Oh, vamos Quatre, no soy tan malo conduciendo-

-Bueno, no soy yo el que ha estrellado cerca de diez carros, roto el vidrio de otros cinco y hecho reparar la motocicleta de Wufei otro par-

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado-

Al mirar a los ojos de Heero, el chico le entregó las llaves; una de las cosas que el joven estoico más disfrutaba era utilizar la motocicleta... de Wufei. Cualquiera diría que lo hacía por molestar al joven chino.

-Yupiii- Duo saltaba de un lado para el otro. Otra de las razones por la que esos dos eran tan propensos a accidentes.

-Ok, vámonos- dirigiéndose a Quatre- estaremos aquí para la cena. La sonrisa que Duo y Quatre compartieron fue cualquier cosa, menos angelical. Heero no podía esperar a que la función diera comienzo.

* * *

En la ciudad, la sirena de la policía se escuchaba en las calles principales, cerca de tres autos perseguían una motocicleta negra que iba sobre el límite de velocidad, había entrado a varias calles en contravía y se había comido más luces que el resto de las personas en todo el mes.

Una larga trenza del color del chocolate sobresalía del casco y se agitaba de un lado al otro gracias al viento. Conduciendo, se encontraba una figura completamente de azul turquí, inclinado un poco como para darle velocidad a la moto.

Su compañero en la parte de atrás se encotraba gritando emocionado, mientras buscaba posibles rutas de escape. Heero no entendía siquiera por que los perseguían en primer lugar.

Cierto que casi habían atropeyado al policía, pero él no tenía la culpa de que el tonto se hubiese bajado del andén y quedado en la carretera disfrutando de sus deliciosas dounuts. Cierto que pudo haber evitado la colisión, pero como iba a saber que su querido Koi iba a empujarlo en cuanto ellos pasaran a su lado.

Aunque admitía que había sido divertido, sobretodo conducir por medio del parque mientras trataban de perderlos, sabiendo de su frustración al no poder seguirlos. Lástima que al otro lado los esperaran cerca de otros cinco carros de policía, dispuestos a una carrera; a ese paso, nunca llegarían al cine.

* * *

**Diez minutos después de loca persecusión**

-Woa, eso fue divertido- dijo Duo mientras se quitaba el casco. La moto ahora se encontraba en el parqueadero privado de los Winner (Todos los ex-pilotos tenían esta tarjeta que les garantizaba esa clase de parqueadero).

-Hn- Heero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta el momento había tenido mucha suerte de que ninguno de los policías haya apuntado la placa de la moto, razón por la cual él no usaba la propia para esta clase de salidas.

-Vamos a escoger... umhmm dejame ver- Duo chequeó el tablero- TROY ¿Okidoki?-

-Hn- una mirada de Duo- se ve buena- Heero suspiró.

Fueron al puesto de comida, donde Duo compró un paquete gigante de palomitas de maíz, alitas de pollo con papas a la francesa, una hamburguesa y una coca-cola gigante. Heero por su parte decidió por una paquete mediano de palomitas con extra-mantequilla y una soda gigante.

La película pasó entre los continuos comentarios de Heero y Duo.

-Woa, ya viste a Aquiles. Que músculos.- Duo tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

-Paris no esta nada mal- fue el comentario de Heero, momentos después cuando dicho joven hacía su aparición en la película, continuó- Hector tampoco se le queda atrás-.

-Aquiles y Paris harían una mejor pareja. No que Helena se fea, ni nada por el estilo, pero ellos dos son taan lindos-

Rato después, cuando Paris esta peleando con Menelao.

-Estúpido Agamenón. Argghh- Duo mordió su amburguesa con fuerza, como tratando de masácrarla.

-Levántante- Heero y Duo al mismo tiempo- Vamos, por favor. Que no tienes honor. Pliiiss Paris, levántate- ambos dejaron salir un gruñido de frustración cuando Hector fue el que terminó con la vida de Menelao.

Durante toda la película, estos y mas comentarios fueron añadidos. Duo lloró cuando Hector murió. Heero sonrió cuando la prima de Paris (no recuerdo su nombre, creo que es Briseida o algo así) mató a Agamenón e hizo una mueca cuando Paris mató a Aquiles.

Y con esto llegó el final de Troya, los chicos aún se sentían un poco mal por el rey Priamo , quien de haberle hecho caso a sus dos hijos, primero pasando por alto el buen juicio de Hector, resultando en la muerte de Patroclo; y luego en el de Paris donde este les aconsejó quemar el caballo de Troya.

Viendo que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo los jóvenes, los jovenes se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida portuguesa, comieron rápidamente y luego decidieron seguir haciendo carreras contra los policías.

_Cuartel general de Prevetores_

En una de las pantallas se proyectaba la imagen de una motocicleta disturbando la paz de la ciudad. Inspeccionando más detenidamente el vehículo, Wufei notó algo familiar. Cuando pudo ver la placa, tuvo que controlarse para no maldecir.

-Como pueden ver, estas personas son una amenaza para la tranquilidad pública. En la última hora, han quebrado todas las leyes de tránsito en existencia, es un milagro que no hayan atropeyado a nadie hasta el momento. La gente esta temerosa de salir a la calle, por miedo a ser atropellados. No sé que podemos hacer-

-Debemos mandar a algunos preventores, de tal manera que esos malhechores sean castigados. Ojalá los oficiales Yui y Maxwell estuvieran aquí. Atraparían a esos bándalos en un dos por tres-

Lady Une, Noin, Zech y Wufei pensaron lo mismo '_si supieran..._', mientras les salía una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente. Suspirando en unísono, cosa que los demás tomaron como afirmación.

-Lo mejor será que Zech y Wufei traten de detenerlos. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo- dijo Lady Une; sin mas la imagen que habían logrado capturar hacía poco desapareció de la pantalla. Mientras que Wufei y Zech se preparaban para la cacería.

* * *

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, se podían ver dos motocicletas recorriendo la ciudad de un lado a otro. Wufei maldecía una y otra vez. Estaba seguro de que Quatre había estado haciéndole mejoras a su moto, ya que la velocidad que estaba demostrando no era la misma que había tenido el día anterior.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando al fin pudieron darle alcance a los dos malhechores... frente a la casa vacacional donde los ex-pilotos Gundam estaban descansando.

-Que bueno que deciden aparecerse. La cena ya esta lista, y tenemos entretenimiento para después de la cena- Quatre dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Duo.

-Genial- . Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Espero que te quedes a cenar, Zechie-boy. El postre será maravilloso-

-Estaré encantado- claro que cuando Milliardo pronunció estas palabras, nunca se imaginó lo que le esperaba.

**='-'=**

**Cartas: Fase Uno: 'Conócete y Conócelos'**

**='-'=**

-Ok, chicos. Es hora de empezar el juego- dijo Duo con una larga sonrisa.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Zech, curioso.

-Oh, a Cat y Duo les gusta jugar bastante, así que el día de hoy nos estan incluyendo en su juego- explicó Wufei.

-Ya que todos estamos listos, Duo explica las reglas- la voz de risueña de Quatre continuó.

-Mis queridos amigos, este juego tiene varias fases. La primera es: 'Conocete y conoce a los demás', básicamente, lo que tienen que hacer es coger una carta, la cual tendrá una pregunta y ustedes deberán contestarla con la pura verdad. Si se rehusan a contestar, la persona de la derecha tiene derecho a poner una penitencia-

-Así que _'básicamente'_, vamos a dar a conocer nuestros secretos- una ceja levantada de Zech.

Dos cabezas asintieron entusiastas, mientras los otros suspiraban, y esta era la fase uno. Debieron suponerlo. Los seis jovenes se encontraban formando un circulo, a la derecha de Heero se encontraba Duo, quien a su derecha tenía a trowa, quien a su derecha tenía a Quatre, quien a su derecha tenía a Wufei, mientras Heero tenía a Zech a su izquierda. (_Para no confundirse, pongan a los pilotos en un circulo, en el nombre numérico correspondiente, hacia la derecha 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y finalmente 6_). Guiñándoles un ojo, Duo tomó la primera carta.

-'Dile a la persona que esta a tu derecha lo que piesas de ella'- leía la carta.

-Bueno Trowa, creo que eres super-sexy y tienes un cuerpo de estrella de circo- los otros sofocaron la risa- pero Heero tiene mejor trasero-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Trowa con un bufido.

-Siento romper tus ilusiones, mi querido Trowa, pero Duo tiene la razón- confirmó Quatre con un brillo risueño, mientras el piloto del zero se sonrojaba levemente y los otros bufaban (menos Duo, claro esta). Trowa tomó su carta.

-'¿Quien fue la primera persona a quien deseaste sexualmente?'-

-Rashid-

-¿Que?- grito general, menos de Quatre.

-¿Que tiene de malo? No es como si fuese feo- defendió Quatre, mientras tomaba una carta.

-¿A que edad tuviste tu primera relación sexual?-

-Doce- dijo mientras se encogia de hombros, Duo asentía con una sonrisa, ya que él sabía esto de antemano, los otros cuatro solo lo miraron asombrado- Bueno, ¿que esperaban? Soy árabe después de todo.

-Suertudo- murmuró Duo. Wufei tomó su carta.

-'Experiencia mas embarazosa de tu vida'-

Se quedó callado por un largo rato, tratando de decidir, los otros no sabían si el debate era por contarles o buscando la memoria.

-El día anterior a mi boda- silencio. El joven chino siguió su explicación después de un rato.- Eh, bueno, verán... Meiran contrató unas cuantas personas para mi despedida de soltero. Fue la primera vez que me emborraché y, -_cough_- hiceunstriptesseparatodaslasmujeresdellugar- tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Meiran luego me encadenó, tomó fotos y pidió a un amigo que hiciera un papel, estilo periódico. Cuando lo encontré, entre en pánico, ya que mi familia tenía grandes espectativas de nuestro matrimonio, por lo que, umhmm le rogué para que no se separara de mi. Luego me di cuenta que todo era una broma suya- terminó con una sonrisa. Claro que en ese entonces no lo había encontrado tan divertido, ¡ella casi había destruido su reputación!

Los otros pilotos estaban tratando de ocultar su diversión, aunque Duo no lo estaba consiguiendo. Sus ronrosados labios estaban apretados, sus mejillas rojas de aguantar las ganas de estallar, mientras sus ojos estaban brillantes. Los demás tenían una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, aunque trataron de ocultarla ante la mirada matadora de Wufei. Zech trató de salvar el momento, tomando una carta.

-'Frase que mas odias, de la persona que mas admiras'-

-Heero, oh Heero- esto lo dijo con una mueca, los otros no pudieron sino hecharse a reír. Gracias a Dios, Relena había superado su enamorío infantil. Ahora era el turno de Heero.

-¿Quien fue la primera persona que besaste?-

-Uhmm, Relena- silencio mortal.

-¿QUE?- grito de Duo- ¿Como pudiste, Heero? Y yo que creía en ti, ahora... ahora- sniff saca una barra de chocolate y una tarjeta de Yu-Gi-Oh de entre sus ropas y se las pasa a Quatre que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Te lo dije- dijo el rubio.

-¿Hn?-

-Es que Q y yo hicimos una apuesta. Yo estaba seguro que tu nunca habías tenido nada con Relena y Q dijo que sí. Entonces yo le aposté mi dragon plateado, una de las cartas mas difíciles de conseguir en Yu-Gi-Oh y una barra de chocolate. Y ahora por tu culpa he perdido. Que cruel eres, Heero- Al resto de los jugadores les salió una gota en la frente.

-Puedes verle el lado positivo- dijo Heero- gracias a eso los dos nos dimos cuenta que jugamos para el bando contrario- Duo asintió, antes de tomar una carta.

-Actor preferido y por que'- el joven tomó un aire pensativo. –Brat Pitt, woa, han visto su cuerpo- los demás pusieron sus ojos en blanco. Trowa tomó una carta.

-'¿Eres celoso?'- el joven se sonrojó –Shhmmi- murmuró.

La sonrisa socarrona de los demás no pasó desapercividad para Trowa, quien solo pasó un brazo por la cintura de Quatre y dio un pequeño pico en los labios. El ex-piloto del Sandrock sonrió, mientras tomaba una carta.

-'Bebida favorita'. No tomo mucho, pero cuando tengo frio tomo algo de brandy en el capuchino o algo de ginebra- le habían tocado fáciles. Wufei tomó la suya y soltó un bufido.

-¿Que es lo que mas odias de tu mejor amigo?- Wufei se pusó a pensar en lo que mas odiaba del charlatán de Maxwell, con una sonrisa burletera dijo- Su mal gusto- un 'Hey' vino de Heero y un puchero de Duo. Los otros controlaron sus risitas. Seguía Zech.

-'Persona que te inspira mas miedo que hayas conocido en tu vida'. Uhmmm. De entre todos los lunáticos, Lady Une.-

Los demás no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que asentir, y es que nadie quería cruzarse a Lady Une en uno de sus malos días. Escalofrío general. Heero tomó su carta, para cerrar la tanda.

-'Da a conocer el mas intimo detalle que conocer de la persona que tienes al frente'- Heero sonrió maliciosamente- Según he oido, gusta de cadenas en sus juegos sexuales, Oh y tiene un lunar en su nalga izquierda- Quatre no pudo mas que sonrojarse.

TBC...

**Prox Capi.... Cartas: Fase Dos: Atrévete**

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. El proximo capi, tampoco va a tener mucho lemmon, tal vez el ultimo tenga, aunque aun no me decido.

Gracias en especial a :** Kat Basted, Mimi Tachikawa **(por partida doble),** Kilia, Moony-chan (**doble gracias**), Anonima, kisuka, Maria, dark, monce, Mitchy Mitsui, Ek, Relley-chan, ask, Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang, Giannina, Heero Yui. **

Con respecto a las votaciones, ganó TROWA, aunque solo por un voto. Ambas parejas me encantan, pero realmente hay tan poco Wufei/Quatre. Este fic va a tener un poquito de todo, aunque supongo que al final sera 1x2 3x4 5x6.

**Nota Especial: **Como dije, el siguiente capítulo los chicos tendran que hacer cosas arriesgadas, pero mas que nada, quiero que sean cosas divertidas. Me encanta hacer el Heero tienes que besar a Wufei, pero tambien me encanta el tienes que llamar a un telefono desconocido y declarartele a la persona que conteste. Ese tipo de cosas, asi que si quieren ver a su personaje favorito haciendo algo especial, no duden en decirme, tratare de añadirlo al fic.

**Besos, Kathy.**

**Extra-nota: **Ya se que me paso con los comentarios, pero bueno, planeo hace una historia 1x4, 3x4, 2x5, 2x6. La cosa es que Heero y Trowa se pelqan por Quatre, mientras Zech y Wufei se pelean por Duo. ¿Quien gana a quien? à para un futuro muy lejano, asi que si alguien le gusta la idea y quiere escribir algo por el estilo, no duden en hacerlo.

Ya demasiadas notas, Chaito.


End file.
